


Go To Bed, Reinhard (You Missed The Sex)

by hearthi



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Anal, I should've made it kinkier maybe next time, M/M, Prostate Massage, Smut, blowjob, implied Reinhard/Julius, implied Reinhard/Subaru, this is my first time writing smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthi/pseuds/hearthi
Summary: Subaru and Julius get down and fuck. Reinhard appears afterwards.





	

"Nn... Julius," Subaru moaned.  
  
"All you have to do is say 'please," the violet knight reminded, voice husky in Subaru's ear. His hips shifted, dick grinding up between Subaru's cheeks.  
Neither knew how it had gotten to that point. They'd just been making competitive small talk in the living room, and next thing they knew, their hands were all over each other in the room Subaru had been offered. Currently Subaru was positioned on Julius's lap, leaning heavily against the taller of the two as skilled hands explored his abs and caressed his spine.  
  
"A-ah," his voice cracked a little, as two nimble fingers pinched and rolled his left nipple. He attempted to roll his hips into Julius's own, only for the other to completely stop.  
  
Julius laughed lightly as Subaru whined in dejection, the hand on his spine rising to ruffle the short hair at the back of Subaru's head. Subaru pushed his head back into the sensation, eyelids falling closed as his eyes rolled.  
  
"You really are quite stubborn," he commented.  
  
"I'm not going to act like some begging whore for you," Subaru shot back, the statement's stance broken by the hitch in his voice from solid teeth biting down on his shoulder. " _Gaahnn..!_ "  
  
"I suppose that wouldn't be much fun, anyways."  
  
Subaru cracked open his eyes again, glaring. Lightning heat shot from his groin to his tips, though, as Julius's hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and gave a jerk. His toes and fingers curled in pleasure, mouth falling open and fingernails leaving red trails against Julius's back.  
  
"My, my. A shredder, now aren't you?" Julius snarked with a satisfied smirk. "The things a knight can learn. I would've never thought."  
  
He gave another thrust, palming over the head of Subaru's dick and allowing the shaft to slide against his hand.  
  
"N-no fair," Subaru complained.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Honey golden eyes gleaming seductively dark fixed on his own.  
  
"You're still clothed... down there."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be if a certain someone would just utter the word 'please.'"  
  
"N-never!"  
  
Julius sighed, before beginning to trail individual fingers up, down, and across Subaru's shaft.  
  
"You push me down onto your bed and crawl into my lap, ripping off the top half of my uniform and leaving it in an undignified heap on the floor. You almost cum from nothing more than one-sided rutting, and now that I offer myself to you, you can't even ask with words. How disappointing."  
  
"You talk like you're writing erotica!"  
  
Julius slowly shifted Subaru in his lap, making sure to slowly slide his clothed dick back and forth between the boy's anus and sack.  
  
"Oh, but we're not just writing here."  
  
Subaru let out a muffled sob, face falling down to Julius's shoulder.  
  
"You dick!"  
  
"You'll get this dick if you just beg."  
  
"Julius... please."  
  
"Hm?" Julius hummed. "I didn't catch that, sorry. You'll have to be a bit louder."  
  
Subaru pushed back against the knight's shoulders, eyes gleaming with both arousal and anger.  
  
"I said please, asshole," he stuttered.  
  
He dropped his face a bit in shame, squaring his shoulders. Julius was quiet for a moment, before a slender hand gently turned up Subaru's chin. Subaru kept his eyes to the side, not wanting to meet the other's gaze.  
  
"Subaru, look at me," Julius commanded.  
  
Subaru hesistantly flicked his eyes over and then away again, before looking Julius full on. His eyes were watery, and the skin around them was a bit pink with sensitivity. Julius leaned in and tenderly laid kisses over each in turn, hand moving to cup Subaru's jaw, before he leaned back again.  
  
"Don't ever lower your face in shame, let alone when asking me or anyone else for sex," his tone quickly lightened. "After all, that's shameful in itself."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Julius abruptly thrust his hips against Subaru's ass again, this time harder and deeper than any previous.  
  
"Indeed," he murmured, leaning in and seizing Subaru's lips while his guard was down.  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
Julius's tongue wedged itself over Subaru's own before beginning its exploration of his mouth, tasting faintly of the blueberry pie that he, Subaru, and Reinhard had shared earlier.  
  
_Reinhard..._  
  
Subaru felt sort of guilty about engaging in sex with Julius, though he wasn't quite certain as to why. After all, it wasn't as if he and Reinhard were dating. In fact, it seemed much more likely that Julius and Reinhard would hook up.  
  
He found himself cut from his thoughts as he suddenly toppled backwards onto the mattress, Julius leaning over him with an amused chuckle. His silky, lavender hair fell in an uneven frame around his face, the last remnants of sunlight catching in his golden eyes.  
  
"Breathtaking," Julius muttered breathily, staring down at him with eyes conveying more emotion than Subaru knew how to read.  
  
Subaru's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Huh?"  
  
He wasn't given much time to contemplate it though, as he realized that Julius had tugged off his pants and was now situating himself between Subaru's thighs.  
"What are you doi-ing?" Subaru's question ended in a squeak as a stream of air flew directly over the tip of his dick.  
  
Julius gently tugged down Subaru's foreskin, finally fully revealing his dick. His tongue wet the inside of his lips before he leaned forward, giving an experimental lap at the glands under the head.  
  
"O-oh...."  
  
He tilted his head, curving his mouth around before engulfing Subaru's dick in one motion.  
  
"Gyahh!" Subaru yelled, one fist clenching at the sheets while the other embedded itself into Julius's hair. He offhandedly made a mental note that yes, it was as soft as it appeared.  
  
Julius retreated until just the tip of Subaru's dick lay against his flat tongue, before beginning to bob up and down, swallowing and curving his tongue as he pleased. Shivers ran down Subaru's spine at the sheer overwhelmingness of it all, and just as he was about to leapt off into oblivion, Julius pulled away.  
"What the hell, Julius?" Subaru groaned. He peaked down at the knight's face, and mentally slapped himself for expecting the apparent embodiment of knightly perfection to appear even the slightest debauched.  
  
Julius simply leaned forwards, pulling a small container from seemingly nowhere. He poured a bit of the mysterious substance within, which Subaru assumed to be lube of some sort, onto his fingers and circled one around Subaru's hole before slowly pushing in.  
  
Subaru whimpered at the foreign sensation, trying his best not to push it back out.  
  
"Shh," Julius soothingly hushed. "Just relax and allow this stuff to work its magic."  
  
The intensity of his gaze upon Subaru's face had Subaru again trying to look away in shame. So, as he added another finger, Julius leaned down to smother Subaru's face with tiny kisses along his jaw, cheeks, forehead, eyes, and the bridge of his nose.  
  
Subaru's thighs quivered before going limp, Julius's fingers hitting a bundle of nerves deep inside that sent flares through his mind. His back arched, hips thrusting at empty air. A strangled noise was all that he could manage to voice the sensation, and he began to buck as Julius began to rub over that same spot.  
"Mnngah, a-ah.. n-yah," he sputtered, clenching around those oh so nice fingers as they massaged his prostate. He jolted and jerked about, muscles tensing and relaxing while holding him up all the same.  
  
"I-I, _please_ , it feels so good _please don't stop_ , not there, _oh god,_ " he babbled endlessly. His chest, ears, cheeks, shoulders, and hands flushed under a light sheen of sweat.  
  
Julius, absentmindedly wondering what they tasted like, draped himself over Subaru to lick across the shell of one of his ears. Subaru lurched upwards just then, a long moan falling heavily from his burst lips as he raggedly rut up against Julius's dick. The slickness of his own precum paving the way, his quick falling out of pattern mattered none, only the intimacy overflowing from within and the security offered as the arm Julius had been using to support himself came up to splay across Subaru's back, holding him close.  
  
Subaru began to hiccup as he melted into the embrace, Julius's fingers finally allowing him a break from the nonstop stimulation. Julius nuzzled his forehead against Subaru's own, slowly lowering them both down to the mattress once more. A warm, mellow sensation spread through Subaru's lower torso at the care. He gently ran his fingers over the back of Julius's neck before stretching up to suck around, smiling against salty, sweet skin when he got his keening reward. He attached himself there, sucking and licking and kissing and repeating. Julius shook lightly, thrusting against his thigh in time with the changes.  
  
Julius's fingers within Subaru's ass scissored, splayed, and thrusted, opening him up for what was soon to come. Having part of his mind just operational enough, Subaru threw a leg over one of Julius's own. His toenails dug into Julius's calve on a particularly deep thrust, leaving a streak of pink as he rasped out another incoherent syllable.  
  
Suddenly the hand that would've been otherwise crushed under Subaru's back reached out and pulled Subaru's own hands from the back of Julius's neck, pinning them back against the pillows. Subaru gazed up in confusion, though not lacking his previous adoration.  
  
Julius began to slowly remove his fingers, inching out and back in with quirky movements along the way as he watched Subaru's wanton expressions. Once his hand was entirely removed, he leaned forwards to rest his head against Subaru's chest, just listening to his heart beat for a moment while holding him tightly, before licking a teasing stripe from his ribs to over a nipple. He gently took the bud between his teeth and pinched down, Subaru jolting beneath him.  
  
"Your reactions are always so... shitty, you know?"  
  
"Hah?"  
  
"But," Julius immediately began to defend, "a cute shitty. Your own brand of shitty. Like you."  
  
Subaru blinked blankly, before craning his neck forwards to brush his reddened lips against Julius's swollen own.  
  
"Aww, thanks, Sir High-and-Mighty Knight. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
The corners of Julius's lips dimpled as he smiled into Subaru's chest.  
  
"Now please, hurry up and fuck me."  
  
Julius snorted.  
  
"How alluring."  
  
"Says the guy who just snorted like a pig."  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm far more regal than that. You really shouldn't insult the man about to fuck your mind into nothingness, especially when he's so skilled with his sword."  
  
"That innuendo was so cheesy."  
  
Julius hoisted himself up with his arms, placing his dick in the cleft between Subaru's butt cheeks before pressing in. Subaru shifted with slight discomfort, though the pain was kept to a minimum by whatever magic was in Julius's lube.  
  
After a few moments, Julius was fully seated. He gave a few shallow thrusts from the depths to which his cock had been submerged, Subaru pressing against his hips, swaying his own and clenching down on his dick in a silent request for more. Julius obeyed, pulling out before easing back in a couple of times before slamming in, rocking Subaru's body against the crisp linen sheets.  
  
Pleads fell from Subaru's delicious lips in the forms of broken phrases, words, and syllables. Julius set a decently fast pace, thrusting deeply and intently in search of his prostate. Finally he found it, and Subaru yelped as his rod brushed directly over it. Angling his hips from there, Julius drank in Subaru's moans as though they were water and he was parched in a hot desert.  
  
Skin snapped and slapped against skin, a trail of drool falling from one corner of Subaru's mouth. Julius leaned down to lick it away, only for the leg over his own to press his own together and allow Subaru to flip them so that he sat atop of Julius.  
  
Julius stared up in shock, marveling at the beauty of the view that Subaru had provided him with. Subaru's hair was messy from static, his mouth falling open as pants and moans he couldn't have held back if he tried spilled out. His reddened nipples gleamed with Julius's own saliva. Precum leaked in rivulets from his fully swelled dick. He rose up before slamming down onto Julius's cock, a fortuitous groan escaping before Julius could prevent it. Subaru stared at him in somewhat shock, eager to reproduce the same results.  
  
Again and again his hips rose and then slammed down, building stamina with each repetition. Julius began to pound upwards, Subaru's eyes rolling back into his head as he choked out a litany of foreign curses.  
  
Seething heat rushed just under their skin as they began to draw closer to climax, springs coiling tightly in their guts. Subaru was the one to freeze up first, Julius continuing to pound into him as his eyes focused on a little crack in the ceiling. His dick gave two tiny pulses, twitching, before spewing creamy white liquid across both of their abdomens.  
  
"Subaru!"  
  
Julius released immediately after witnessing the intoxicating sight, drowning in the initial shock and then the after-waves of his own combustion. He felt the muscles of Subaru's thighs shaking against his own as he came back to, and he gently tugged the other down towards him, slipping his dick out and wrapping an arm possessively over sweaty shoulders and a leg over a trembling other.  
  
"Mnnm," Subaru acknowledged, tiny moans still escaping his throat as he basked in the afterglow.  
  
Julius's other arm massaged at Subaru's lower spine, precisely where he knew Subaru would wake up sore the next morning. There was only so much that even enchanted lube could do, when he got fucking. He gently pressed another kiss to the side of Subaru's forehead, Subaru breathing out a happy little sigh. He gently reached down to where the quilt lay further down the bed, and pulled it up over the two of them.

 

A bit later, the door creaked open, and a shock of bright red hair peeped through.  
"Julius," a voice whispered urgently.  
  
Julius's eyes snapped open and he raised his head, glaring at Reinhard. Reinhard rolled his eyes, before asking, "Did Felt eat all of the appas earlier?"  
  
"No," Julius whispered a bit less loudly back. "That was us."  
  
"Well, then fuck you, once you've recovered from Subaru there."  
  
Julius smirked.  
  
"Actually, I think it was the other way aroun-."  
  
"Would you two shut up and go to sleep already?" Subaru complained, raising a hand to rub sleepily at his eyes. "Ain't nobody able to get a wink here."

**Author's Note:**

> I might include this as a part of the series for a work that could be coming up, I've got an idea but I just don't know if I'll be able to write through it.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed, you Lust cultists.


End file.
